


late night animal crossing

by is_this_reality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I only start fics after midnight apparently, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Video & Computer Games, kenma kozume is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_reality/pseuds/is_this_reality
Summary: "Kenma?""What? Oh, Kuroo. Why are you awake?" Kenma asked without looking up from his game."I don't sleep like a log like you. Probably because I'm not constantly sleep-deprived. Which is why you should put away your game and get some sleep," Kuroo replied."But I love this game. And I only need 6,000 more bells to pay off Tom Nook," Kenma protested, eyes still glued to the game.it's four am, and Kenma is STILL playing animal crossing. now Kuroo has to convince him to get some sleep.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	late night animal crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever played animal crossing (but I really want to it's just so expensive!) but it's trendy right now and so cute so I decided to run with it.
> 
> we all need a little more wholesome kuroken in our lives. <3 hope you enjoy!

Kuroo opened his eyes only to have them stung by a bright, white light illuminating the bedroom. He glanced at the clock- it was past four in the morning. 

He rolled over to find Kenma still hunched over his Switch, tired face glowing in the light of the screen. He hadn't noticed Kuroo was awake yet.

"Kenma."

No response.

"Kenma?"

"What? Oh, Kuroo. Why are you awake?" Kenma asked without looking up from his game. 

"I don't sleep like a log like you. Probably because I'm not constantly sleep-deprived. Which is why you should put away your game and get some sleep," Kuroo replied.

"But I love this game. And I only need 6,000 more bells to pay off Tom Nook," Kenma protested, eyes still glued to the game.

Kuroo sighed. Animal Crossing speak. "You can pay off Tom Cook in the morning. After morning practice, that is."

"Tom Nook."

"Whatever."

Kuroo stared at the tired Kenma sitting next to him. His soft hair was messy, so he must have slept at least a little bit... or just played his game lying down. It was very rare for Kenma to wake up before noon without Kuroo or a very loud alarm to force him out of bed. His face looked pale in the darkness, and there were dark circles beneath his pretty yellow eyes. He was wearing a red, too-big hoodie that belonged to Kuroo and black shorts. Sitting in a butterfly position, his fingers moved quickly over the controls. 

Kuroo sat up and moved across the bed until he was behind Kenma and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Kenma leaned back against him. Kuroo kissed the top of his head. He squinted down at the too-bright screen over Kenma’s head, but all he could make out were a few round little characters. He looked away and buried his face in Kenma’s hair instead.

They sat like that for a while until Kuroo felt himself suppressing a yawn. He supposed they couldn’t sit here this forever; they had practice in a few short hours.

He lifted his head out of Kenma’s hair and rested his chin on the boy’s shoulder instead. “Kenma?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s four am.”

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed.”

Kuroo sighed and began to run his hands through Kenma’s blonde and brown locks. “You really need to get more sleep. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine. We’ve lived together for almost three months now, haven’t you noticed I don’t sleep?”

(They had opted to share an apartment when they decided to go to the same university. Kuroo hadn’t realized when they made the deal how much taking care of Kenma it would involve, but he still didn’t regret his decision.)

“More like you don’t sleep unless it’s between the hours of six and noon. Or during class.”

“I go to sleep before six. Sometimes.”

“Sometimes.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“For real though. I’m worried about you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Humans aren’t meant to run on one or two hours of sleep.”

“What about cats?”

Kuroo laughed. “Cats need even more sleep.”

Kenma nuzzled against Kuroo. “Fine. If you’re really worried about me, I’ll go to sleep. Just let me-”

“I don’t think so,” Kuroo said, snatching up the game and turning it off. “You can do it tomorrow.”

“Hey!” Kenma said, but he was smiling. “You can’t just take it!”

“I just did.”

“Whatever.” He turned around and placed a kiss on Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo smiled as they broke apart, tucking a strand of hair behind Kenma’s ear.

“Sleep now, okay?” Kuroo said. Kenma nodded.

Kuroo pulled back the covers and then Kenma slipped underneath. Kuroo followed. He tucked the Switch into the drawer of the nightstand beside him and then pulled the covers back over them.

He spooned Kenma, one arm underneath his head and the other around his boyfriend’s waist. The scent of Kenma’s hair filled his nostrils and Kuroo sighed.

“Goodnight Kenma.”

“Goodnight Kuroo.”

They were asleep in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I really did just post two things in one day. short things, but whatever. idk about you but I'm proud of me I wrote lots today. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> my tumblr: @isthisreality-writing  
> my instagram: @isthisreality.writing
> 
> <3333 have a nice day


End file.
